


On Mornings Like This

by Leronas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "I have my coffee like my soul dark and bitter" yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, early bird viktor, morning fluff, rated t for making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leronas/pseuds/Leronas
Summary: On mornings like this,  Viktor wonders what he'd done to deserve Yuuri in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot because I don't have anything better to do while commuting so I write viktuuri drafts to complete later. This is a domestic little thing that I've had on my mind for a while. Set post-season one, Yuuri and Viktor live together.
> 
> (See notes at the end for the Russian terms of endearment, I couldn't hold myself back, because one I love them they sound so sweet and two I'm one of those people who are 100% sure Viktor constantly uses them with Yuuri.)

On mornings like this, Viktor wonders what he'd done to deserve Yuuri in his life. He sits up in the bed after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, careful not to wake up his fiancé, and decides to stare at him for a few more minutes. The morning light is gently filtering in through the curtains, not enough to bother Yuuri but enough to engulf his face in a soft, angelic light. He's snuggled deep into his pillow, mouth slightly agape, hair tussled. He's absolutely beautiful.

  
After a few more minutes, Viktor slips out of the bed, knowing that Yuuri will want a cup of coffee once he inevitably has to wake him up. Makkachin hops off from his spot at the end of the bed to join him on his way out.

  
“Good morning, boy" Viktor whispers, scratching behind the dog’s ear as they exit the bedroom together. The living room is bright with the rays of the morning sun shining in through the huge kitchen windows. The Russian skater stretches and stifles a yawn. He needs a coffee too. But first, Makkachin is hungry, he's already sitting by his bowl, wagging his tail. Viktor grabs a can of dog food from the cupboard and pours it out for his dog, who nuzzles his hand in gratitude before digging in. The sight prompts Viktor to giggle, then, once he disposes of the can, he sets to making coffee.

  
Luckily making Yuuri’s morning coffee is very simple: a tiny spoonful of sugar and no milk or coffee creamer. He has no idea how Yuuri can drink that stuff, but at least it's not complicated. He normally dumps his own full of sugar, and he can barely drink black coffee. But, since he always ends up making coffee anyway - Yuuri is really not a morning person -, it's not a problem.

  
As he waits for the coffee machine, he watches his ring glinting in the sunlight. He does this a lot, apparently, his behavior pointed out to him on multiple occasions and by multiple people. He just can't help it: the physical reminder that Yuuri wants to stay with him and never leave makes him light headed with happiness. Stammi vicino… of course, theatrically, it was a plea, a prayer for someone to come to him, to help him find the point of it all, to make the loneliness go away, too free him from the numbness that was taking over his soul. But he never, not for a second imagined that anything even remotely like that would happen. And then Yuuri came along.

  
A bright smile graces his face before the coffee machine chirps, demanding his attention. He pours both their coffees, picks up some cookies, piling them all on a tray. He balances the tray on one arm, carefully manoeuvring through the bedroom door and setting it down on the bedside table. He walks over to the windows, pulling the curtains slightly apart to let a little more of the morning sun into the room. Turning towards the bed, he can't help but marvel at Yuuri for another long minute, adoring the way his long eyelashes shadow his cheeks and the way he wrinkles his nose in discontent with the sunlight filtering in through the windows.

  
“Yuuriiii" he cooes quietly, climbing on the bed next to his fiancé, caressing his face with his long fingers.

  
“Mnmhmpfm" comes the disgruntled noise, and Yuuri turns slightly, trying to burrow his face into the pillow.

  
“Yuuuuuuri… my love, my beauty, light of my life, моё золото, моя любовь, it's time to wake up" Viktor mumbles into his ear. Yuuri huffs, turning his cheek slightly towards the Russian man. Viktor grins, and starts peppering his face with kisses.

  
“You're beautiful this morning, my Yuuri” he praises in-between kisses. “You look like an angel in the morning sunlight, my love.”

  
Yuuri sighs quietly, apparently trying to stop a smile from blossoming on his lips.

  
“Also I made you coffee" Viktor adds, grin widening when he sees Yuuri crack one eye open.

  
“...coffee?”

  
Viktor laughs merrily.

  
“I'm almost offended that the promise of coffee gets your attention faster than any of my praises do.”

  
Yuuri blushes slightly, then, blinking rapidly against the morning sunlight, rolls on his back. Viktor gives him time to get used to the light, then smiles at him.

  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

  
Yuuri finally laughs, turning his head left and right in a lazy attempt of exasperation.

  
“And good morning to you, Viktor” he answers, leaning up, brushing his lips against Viktor’s own. The Russian man doesn't hesitate in deepening the kiss, bringing his own head lower, letting his hands wander on Yuuri’s face and neck. Soon enough, the Japanese skater responds in kind, his own hands running through Viktor’s hair, then his nape, his arms, his back.

  
“Yuuri…” Viktor sighs into his mouth, trying to get rid of the covers separating them. He ends up getting one of his hands tangled in the covers, prompting a bubbly laugh from Yuuri.

  
“Let me help you with that, Vitya” he grins, then frees Viktor’s hand and pushes the comforter away. Viktor’s palms find their way to Yuuri’s body instantly, caressing his sides, catching under the hem of his shirt, sneaking down to his naked thighs, making him shiver. Yuuri doesn't hesitate in reciprocating, letting his hands roam on Viktor’s body, playing him like an instrument, coaxing little, breathy sounds out of him. He knows exactly how and where to touch him to make him feel like he's running out of air, like all that matters is Yuuri, his gentle touch on his body, his quiet sighs, their heated bodies pressing together in the morning sunlight. It's perfect.

  
They stay in bed kissing and touching and pressing against one another until about ten minutes later, when Viktor’s phone starts buzzing with the alarm, the notes of Waltz No. 2 filling the room. Viktor presses one more kiss to Yuuri’s lips, then climbs over to his side of the bed to quiet his phone. He can hear the rustling of the sheets next to him, and it tells him Yuuri is sitting up to drink his coffee before it cools completely. After turning off the alarm, he scoots back to Yuuri’s side of the bed, settles in front of his fiancé with his legs tucked under him, and takes his own coffee.

  
They will have to start the day soon, have breakfast, take Makkachin for a morning run, get to the rink… but for now, they just sit across each other in content silence, sip their coffee, and let the morning light caress their skin.

  
Indeed; on days like this, Viktor wonders what he'd done to deserve Yuuri in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian phrases:  
> моё золото - my gold  
> моя любовь - my love
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
